blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming Laws
It has to make sense and leave your signature after your rule(s). Rules # # # # # # # # # # # Logic #You can use fly/surf/waterfall with a fainted Pokémon. Know my power... Behold! 16:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) #You smash bricks with your fist but fungi and turtles kill you. Know my power... Behold! 16:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) #Even if you catch a Pokémon in the water, you must use a machine to teach it how to swim. (See rule 1.) - Me...? My name is N... 19:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #Shadow Mario is hurt by F.L.U.D.D's water but can swim. Know my power... Behold! 16:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) #You can glide on water in sonic 06, but when you hit a bridge, you start spinning, followed up by death. Frozen Scorpio 21:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Constructed of tin cans and car parts. #In the yugioh games, you have access to an infinite amount of cards, with the use of codes that you find lying around which can be used as credit cards. But the thing is, where does the player keep the cards, and how can they use the same copy of a card in different decks? Frozen Scorpio 21:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Constructed of tin cans and car parts. #In all jrpg games, you never need to use the bathroom once. Frozen Scorpio 21:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Constructed of tin cans and car parts. #In call of duty, even if you've lost all your limbs, you can just hop behind a wall and regenerate your health. Frozen Scorpio 21:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wikia, Y U KNOW LET ME PUT PICTURES BETWEEN MY LINES OF TEXT LIKE YOU DO EVERYONE ELSE? #In tf2, you can survive getting hit with rockets and headshots (when your the heavy) but a baseball can kill you. Frozen Scorpio 22:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Constructed of tin cans and car parts. #There are Female Mr.Mime. Know my power... Behold! 23:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) #In the pokemon gen 3 games, there is a 25% chance of a male azurill, but a 50% chance of a male Marill. Frozen Scorpio 16:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikia, y u no let me put gif's in my signatures? #You get attacked by a level 2 but don't fight back with at least one of your three level 5s.Know my power... Behold"Me foot's gonna write a book. It's called 'On The Road To Your Ass'."-Red Foreman 12:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC)! 17:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #Why do all evil organisations always seem to happen when a uber-strong trainer (the player) starts their journey? Me...? My name is N... 19:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #So... Cheren's team somehow changed from Lvl 60 + Pokémon to Lvl 14 and UNDER Pokémon? What? Unless they have seperate teams for different challengers... Me...? My name is N... 19:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #In the sonic games, you defeat demigods, yet can be killed by a robot ladybug or by doing nothing for 3 minutes. Frozen Scorpio 23:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) signatures, y u no work right for only me? #You can't run without special shoes. Know my power... Behold! 01:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) #You MUST battle with everyone who comes in eye contact with your skull. Know my power... Behold! 01:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) #In the Bomberman series games, you need items for power-ups, but on certain stages, you don't."Me foot's gonna write a book. It's called 'On The Road To Your Ass'."-Red Foreman 12:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) #Ice is NOT Super-Effective to Water-types. Me...? My name is N... 13:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) #You can use ground types in battle underwater or on the surface of the ocean. Frozen Scorpio 16:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Constructed of tin cans and car parts. #Diglett can battle on water. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 14:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) #If only Shingo can see his flame, how on earth does the attack BURN his opponent at all, or deal any damage? You really haven't changed at all. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130228205304/morenatsu/images/b/be/Micon_sin.png Have you? 22:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Common Misconceptions